


Headmaster’s Greatest Mistakes

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Harry, Child Neglect, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Houses, Language, M/M, Manipulated Potters, Manipulative Dumbledore, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Pregnancy, Slash, Slytherin Harry, Twin Fic, Uncertain Lily Potter, Vampire Clan, Vampire Harry, Wrong Boy Who Lived, add more Warnings as it continues, alive potters, hints of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the twin brother of the proclaim chosen one, Nicholas, leaving Harry to be sent away from his family thanks to Dumbledore’s words. Only thing that no one expects is for the young Harry to be kidnapped and eventually adopted by the Vampire clan, Alter Rosa. This is the greatest and horrible mistake Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, could make due to his words and a claim of the Potter’s other son Nicholas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version of this work from ff which is called Dumbledore’s Greatest Mistake which been adopted. Most of the ocs featuring in the first eighteen chapters belongs to the original author which will remain in the story while all new characters will be my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I sort of own the revision of this work while the original on ff belong to original author. Same with most of original characters feature unless state so. There is no money made of this fic.

This is a tale of hope and defeat. A tale filled with betrayal and loyalty. Of manipulation of men and truthful friends, but above all else, it is a story of love. But all of that will come later. For now, let us meet with the one we will follow through life.

Young Harry Potter lies awake in his crib with a stuff tiger in one hand while a blanket in the other. His twin brother, Nicholas, stands screaming for attention from their mother, his pale blue eyes begging to be held. Lily Potter rushes to his side lifting the one year old into her arms. There been a prophecy have been made and believe one of her sons would defeat the current dark lord, Voldemort.

As soon the little one is wrapped in his mother’s embrace, his crying slowly ceased. The Potters believe its Nicholas and not his twin brother Harry who been meant to fulfill the prophecy. If they paid a little bit closer attention they would have seen the signs pointing at Harry. His bright Avada Kedavra green eyes shone with knowledge no child his age should possess. It’s those eyes that spark to life when Voldemort attacks.

Voldemort have only heard part of the prophecy and been planning on killing two of the three possible children. The doors of Godric’s Hollow been blown in with an unknown spell. Upon entering the home, the wizard’s wand been pointed at James Potter and instead of killing the man, Voldemort simply stun him. He is only here for the boys, not their parents.

Harry tense in his crib releases his things. Lily heard the commotion battles with herself since she’s stuck on what to do. She has to find a suitable hiding spot for Nicholas who Dumbledore kept reassuring her he’s more important than Harry. She tries to keep this mantra in her mind; he’s the boy-who-lived with the amount of uncontrolled magic he displayed. Once he’s safe she’ll hide Harry. More words whispering her mind from her former headmaster, the good of the world comes first. As Lily comes to grab Harry after putting Nicholas in the safe spot, Voldemort enters the room. Immediately red and green eyes meet and widen slightly it is the child. If anybody has asked him how he knows it’s the boy he would have been unable to answer since he just knew.

Also knowing, he raises his wand to aim it straight at young Harry Potter. Lily shaken sits off to the side starting to cry. She turns her back as the killing curse been cast so she didn’t see the spell strike Harry and bounce back to the caster. The backlash from the spell causes the room to crumble. A long beam falls from the ceiling and strikes Lily causing her to collapse unconscious. Her left hand fell on top of Nicholas, her ring leaving a small star-shape cut over his heart.

James rush upstairs when he heard the loud crash. First thing he notice is Harry asleep in his crib, blood spilling down his face from the large lightning bolt-shape scar on his forehead. Than he spots his wife and their son Nicholas, Using magic, he lifts them both up from the rubble before scooping Harry into his arms. He brings them downstairs to be examined by the waiting medi-wizards. Also waiting for the family is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“James,” He exclaims, “we were correct. It seems to appear that young Nicholas is the chosen one. This star over his heart shows that Lily’s love given him the power to defeat Voldemort.” The wizen man smiles down at the boy. ‘We’ll have to make sure you are kept safe and well prepared to follow your destiny.”

“Sir, what about Harry?” Lily question once she has been enervated by the medi-witch nearby her. “What shall we do with him?”  
  
Pondering his words carefully, the man replies, “Well my dear, I would of course love him to remain your care. Unfortunately however, that will not be possible. We can’t risk him to become jealous of Nicholas. Nicholas is our hope; he’ll need to go through intensive training. It wouldn’t be fair to Harry to have him in such an environment. It would be best to send him away until Hogwarts. I’m sure he will understand once he’s older.”

Starting to become uncertain and not liking the words one bit, James bites out not seeing the slight narrowing of the man’s eyes at his words, “Albus, are you seriously telling us to abandon our son, my Heir!”

“James, you should know better. I’m simply thinking of what be best for Harry,” Albus states in a fatherly tone making the man frown.

Lily also frowns said softly to her husband, “Maybe he’s right James. I don’t like it either but if he’s with us, he may feel left out and grow to resent us. This may be our only way so he can be with someone that can give him that attention. Hopefully he will understand.”

James bows his head defeated though he sees the logic in his wife’s words. He looks at Albus straight in the eye asking, “Fine though who will he live with? It can’t be one of us or he’ll be still in that position. So who can we trust to give him a good home and not to raise him to hate us?”

“Leave that to me, my boy. I’ll make sure to find a suitable home. Now, why don’t the three of you go ahead to my manor? I’m sure it is large enough for Nicholas to grow and eventually train in. The Order will have plenty of room to stay and help train and prepare him.”

With the last bit of insurance, the potters travel by portkey to Dumbledore Manor. Albus looks at the now awake toddler who seems to be glaring at him. Harry understood more than he should. At that moment, he knows it’s this old man who sent his mommy and daddy away with his younger brother. Most children would cry, but he just didn’t have the energy. He just stopped one of the strongest Dark Lords in History. He’s tired. So it’s with this knowledge that the boy falls fast asleep.


	2. A New Family for Harry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry having a new family who will love him and a possibility of another prophecy?

The next morning, Albus comes up with the plan for a home for Harry. After retrieving him from Poppy, the school nurse, het sets out with Harry to Lily’s sister’s house. He feels certain leaving with the boy with his relatives would be good for him. Living with relatives should also decrease the chances of him resenting his parents later on.

Wrapped in blankets, Harry was place on the doorstep of Number 4 Private Drive, but the boy would never see the inside of the residence. For not even ten minutes after the Headmaster left, a shadowy figure steps out of the darkness and takes the sleeping boy into his arms.

“You are the one,” Was all he whispers into the night once more.

* * *

 

*Yesterday*

“The Chosen One is born, prepare yourself, Damien,” A seer tells the man of the house.

Unknown to Dumbledore, a second prophecy has been made. The words it contains as follows. ‘The child with power to save us all shall be born as the seventh month dies. Abandon by his parents, the babe will be raised by Vampires in their stead. His power will grow and it will be by his hand that darkness shall cease to rule the land.’

Being the most powerful Vampire clan, the Alter Rosa Clan would be the best choice to raise such a child. The Leader of the clan, Damien decides to adopt the child as his own. Harry would never feel neglect in this new family. They would raise him as their own and help him cultivate his growing power. A grand mistake would lead to the strongest wizard since Merlin and, more importantly, the defeater of all evil.

Damien gazes at his wife with a smile, “Is his room prepared, Nicole?”  
  
“Yes, it was finish an hour ago.” The woman replies. 

Nodding, Damien asks, “Are you ready to accept another child?”  
  
Their firstborn, Timothy, lies in her arms. Only a year old, the boy would make a good companion for the 16 month old Harry. At her nod, Damien leans in to kiss her goodbye. He assures her, “I won’t be long.”

Not knowing where to find the boy, he closes his eyes and concentrates feeling for Harry’s power. He first felt it over a year ago when he was born than again tonight when he was ‘born’ into his destiny Once he locates the boy, he apparatus to where he is. He arrive at Godric’s Hollow in time to hear the other child being declared the Chosen one by an old man in purple robes That is the first moment he gotten to view his soon-to-be son. When the man flooed to Hogwarts with the tiny bundle in hand, Damien made sure to follow.

When he reappear, he is rather thankful not to be in the same room as Dumbledore. He called out for the infirmary instead of Headmaster’s office. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and duck into the shadows to be safe. After an hour of waiting, the Headmaster appear with Harry in his arms. Wordlessly, he pass the small bundle over to Madame Pomphery and leaves the room.

Damien silently fumes waiting the transaction. This is to be his Heir! How dare they treat him in such a manner but he retrain himself. It didn’t help matters any when Poppy carelessly put the child on a bed and merely conjured rails to keep him from failing. The woman only returns twice the following day to feed and change the baby.

Finally, that night Albus returns to bring Harry to his relatives which it taken everything in Damien’s power not to lose his temper of what he witness already as he follows them to the ward and follow them to Private Drive. He waits a few minutes for the man he taken to call old coot have left before stepping forward to collect his son.

“You are the one,” He said scooping the sleeping boy into his arms before apparating to his manor.

There he made sure to feed and clothe the young one. As one of his own, Harry would be dress in nothing but the finest materials. Once he is sure that Harry would not become hungry during the night, he taken up into the large room that been prepared. He place Harry in his new crib and heads to his own room through a connecting door.

He pauses in the doorway and with a whisper, “Goodnight, my son.”

He turns off the lights and retires to bed.


	3. Cermonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new life and family for little Harry with Damien, Nicole, and Timothy.

The next day dawned brightly with opportunity. Timothy wakes up with the morning sun, crying desperately for his parents while little Harry, however, lies awake in his crib staring at the ceiling in an unfamiliar room. The room painted a deep navy blue with light blue and green flames decorating the bottom half of the walls.

In the middle in the large room, a mini sitting room type area furniture done in a butter soft black leather and deep brown wood. The wardrobe in the corner made of a deep brown mahogany wood. The very crib he’s resting in is black wrought iron with deep blue cushions inside.

The door leading to Damien and Nicole’s bedroom opens. The tall vampire steps carefully in his son’s room not to wake him up only to find the boy lying there just staring with wide eyes at the room. He walks closer to greet his son. He leans down to pick the child up. He places a soft kiss against the raw lightning bolt shape cut on his small forehead. Pulling back, he couldn’t help but smile at the small yawn Harry gives.

“Come, my son. It is time to make you one of use,” He replies snapping his fingers and Harry’s pajamas were instantly changed to baby size ceremonial robes.

Please he carries the boy into the hall smiling softly at the green clad form of Timothy in his pregnant wife’s arms. He questions softly, “Is the room ready?”

“Yes dear. The sacrifice is ready and the seer is here as well,” Nicole answers shifting her son looking at Harry with a loving smile on her lips.

Damien looks at his wife wanting to be sure as he ask, “Are you ready, my love?”  
  
With a slim brow raise she smiles back at her husband assuring him, “Of course I am. He’s to be destined to be our son and so she shall be. If he is to be our son then he should also be of blood as well as name.”

She gives a cool look at her husband who nods quickly. The couple walks in the direction of the basement with Little Timothy and Harry where the Vampire version of adoption ritual will soon take place. The four goes on their way in silence mostly with the exception of the occasional sniffle from Timothy as they reach the basement. Damien opens the large, heavy door which leads to a dark hall line with deep burgundy color velvet curtains. Torches surround the room along the each of the six walls. Each torch highlights a portrait of former masters of the family, and two stand on each side of the doorway forming an entrance way. In the center of the room lay a man bound in an invisible cage.

Stepping towards the cage with his new son in his arms watching the sobbing man before him, Damien flicks his hand dispelling the cage. The man freezes unsure what to do. Reaching out with his left hand, he grabs the man by the throat drawing him closer. When the two are nose to nose, he slowly guides the elder man’s head to the side exposing the neck. Fangs appears in the vampire’s mouth, and slowly lowers them to the pulsing vein in his captive’s neck.

He punctures the skin just enough to get the blood flowing. He turns to the one year old in his arms carefully running a fang down Harry’s throat draw a small trickle of blood. The entire room is silent as the raven simply tilts his head to a side. For a child his age to do this is simply unheard of, but it just proves more to the family that Harry isn’t the average wizard.

Damien smiles leaning back in to take in a mouthful of his blood. He slit his own wrist pressing it to Harry’s willing mouth. He watches as his son completes the first part of the ritual as pride soars through him. He gently moves his arm from the small mouth. It is then both turn to the man in place. Damien shifts Harry and allow him to take his first taste of human blood.

Although he won’t need to live off of blood, it’s important for him to complete the transformation. One day, on his 16th birthday, he would find his mate, but in order to form the bond between his mate and him. He would need to become a full vampire otherwise; it would drive him to insanity.

As soon as a dark red light encircles Harry, Damien pulls him away and the captive falls down from blood loss. He motions for Nicole to come by his side with Timothy who blinks a little so they can begin the ritual of adopting the new vampire now crying do to the pain of being turned. Nicole wordlessly holds out her hand allowing her husband to take four drops of blood from the small cut on her palm.

She gently takes Timothy’s hand making the small incision into his palm using the same ceremonial dagger Damien hand over to her. With each of them adding four drops of blood into a large chalice, Damien nods holding out his hand so Nicole can do the same to him than Harry afterwards. Soon as the four them given four drops of blood in the chalice forms a small puddle in the bottom of it. With a whisper spell, the blood quadruple in amount. Each of them taking a small sip of the mixture making them officially related by blood and if any questions it all need is a parentage test and will reveal the truth.


End file.
